Shadows of Saintfour Characters
Main Characters MC (Main Character) This is the character you play as in 1986. Her default name is Sarah but you can customize her name and appearance. You can choose between four different ethnic features and twenty hairstyles. You play the MC as teenager in 1986 and as grown-up ten years later. Grown-up MC will look like the teenager you create at the beginning. MC was born in Baltimore but moved to Saintfour with her mother and father in the summer of 1986, this is the beginning of the story. She has to finish her last years of high school in the small provincial town, which she doesn't like at all. But her father decided to move the family to a new house. The next day after moving to Saintfour she will attend Saintfour High School. Despite MC thinks the small town will be boring, she will soon discover that this is not the case at all. After moving she will quickly become friends with Luke, Candy and Derek. In the present day (10 years later) she lives back in Baltimore. 'MC's Mother' The main character's mother is who she moved with to Saintfour ten years ago. Although MC dislikes living in the small town, her mother insists that it's what is best for the family. Altough her daughter leaves Saintfour, MC's mother still lives there after ten years. She first appears in Season 1, episode 1. She was at miss Hill's funeral. 'Students from Saintfour High School' Candy Nelson Candy is MC's friend in Saintfour High School. She is friendly and caring, but often does not speak her mind keeping some secrets to herself. The level of friendship the MC has with her depends on the choices you make throughout the story. She previously dated Luke before she meets MC. Her mother is the mayor's assistant. Later on she moves away from Saintfour. She first appears in Season 1, episode 1. She was at miss Hill's funeral and the lake house afterwards. 'Luke' MC meets Luke the day before she goes to her new high school. The MC can romance Luke. He is a private person often being alone, but occasionally tells MC about himself although he finds it difficult to open up. He cares a great deal for MC, often worried about her wellbeing. He has a sister called Adele that also goes to the same school as MC and Luke. He and his family moved to Saintfour a year before MC did, they are originally from Chigago. His family collects antiques. He was friends with Sam and dated Candy for a brief period of time. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1. 'Derek Nixon' Derek is a friend of MC. His father is Sheriff Nixon. Bobby is his friend, but he dislikes Luke. He is brave, down-to-earth and straightforward guy, but he can be a bit insensitive sometimes. He still cares a great deal about his friends and will help them when needed. Derek is the only one of the group of friends who still lives in Saintfour ten years after. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. He was at miss Hill's funeral and the lake house afterwards. Bobby Bobby is one of MC's classmates, they become friends later on. He is keen on learning, which makes him almost direct opposites with his older brother Michael. They don't get along very well. He has a special interest in rare flowers. In the present day he had moved away from Saintfour. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1. He was at miss Hill's funeral and the lake house afterwards. 'Michael' He is one of the popular kids in Saintfour High School. Bobby is his younger brother. Bobby says his older brother teases him a lot, but Michael claims to worry about him a lot. He plays in the Highschool football team. He is interested in MC and can be quite pushy and arrogant. The MC can choose to romance him. He is single. Adele says they are still together, but Michael broke up with her. Even if you don't choose to romance him, you'll remain friends. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. 'Stephanie' Stephanie is a LI (Love interest) who is introduced to you at Saintfour Highschool. If you don't romance her, she'll be a friend who helps MC out. You can choose between two skin tones, so you can decide what she looks like for the rest of the game. She first appears in Season 1, episode 7. Adele She goes to school at Saintfour High School and is the sister of Luke. Michael introduces her to MC and she makes it no secret that she dislikes MC. She is the jealous type. She first appears in Season 1, episode 3. Sam Sam was a former Saintfour High School student and was the quarterback of the school team. He lives with his stepfather and his mom. He was a friend of Luke. Steve He is a senior student and is mostly a bully. He claims to be friends with Michael. He first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Other residents of Saintfour Miss Baker She is a teacher at Saintfour High School. She is mostly mean to her students. She lived a long time in Saintfour, but only started teaching at Saintfour High School in the summer of 1986. She first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Janitor The janitor at Saintfour High School often sticks his nose where is doesn't belong. The students think that he is a weird man. He first appears in Season 1, episode 3. MC's Father It was the MC father's idea to move with the family to Saintfour. He first appears in Season 1, episode 4. Miss Hill The old lady Miss Hill runs an antique shop. She first appears in Season 1, episode 2. Sheriff Nixon The Sheriff is on the investigations in Saintfour, he is the boss at the police station. He is also Derek's father. He first appears in Season 1, episode 1 in MC's dream. Then again in Season 1, episode 2. Sam's stepfather He is known to drink a lot and acting aggressive. He and Sam don't get along.He first appears in Season 1, episode 3 or 4 (depending on the choice you make in episode 3). Mrs. Nelson Misses Nelson is Candy's mother. Category:Characters